


oh baby, will it ever be enough?

by Anmeela



Series: luchen fuckbuddies!au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anmeela/pseuds/Anmeela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae should remember not to agree for anything when Luhan fucks him because such decisions are bound to ruin him finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh baby, will it ever be enough?

**Author's Note:**

> quick warning: english isn't my first language
> 
> enjoy ❤

Jongdae knew it was a bad idea from the very beginning. He had known it from the very first time when he had decided to do something like this and still, it hadn’t made him reconsider, even if he had known that Luhan would find out about it and would want to make a use of it for himself. But Jongdae never expected it to come out like this.

“You promised me you would do this for me.” Luhan pouts hearing this and god, Luhan is the ugliest thing in the whole world when he’s pouting, that’s what Jongdae likes to think at least, but at the same time Jongdae knows that he won’t last long and soon he will give up letting his roommate do whatever he wants to. “Why are you like this now?”

He whines. He fucking _whines_. And Jongdae knows that now he won’t be able to fight for it for sure but still he tries, just for his pride’s sake. Another thing he likes to think is that he still has any pride left.

“But Luhan, it’s an exaggeration now. And besides, today–”

“Today is no different than any other day!” Okay. Now Luhan has this hurt expression and Jongdae wants to punch him so freaking badly for that. Who has taught the latter to act like this? Did he attend a manipulation course or something when Jongdae didn’t care what he was doing?

The Korean boy sighs trying to find any reason that he can use against Luhan. It’s not that he doesn’t have any, it’s just that he knows Luhan will accept nothing that he is going to tell him. Fuck.

“Okay but I won’t have it all the time, alright?”

Luhan whines even more at this and Jongdae can’t say he isn’t surprised. After all, he is the one who whines and complains all the time. If Luhan does it so often it means that it’s really important for him and Jongdae feels like crying because he really isn’t able to tell him ‘no’.

He looks at the floor, crossing his arms, not wanting to look at his friend when he agrees and hearing that Jongdae is willing to ~~be forced to~~ let Luhan do as he pleases the latter jumps in excitement.

 

 

Jongdae knows it was a bad idea from the very beginning but he can’t do anything about it and he wants to cry in helplessness, punching something at the same time to relieve his anger, wondering how came he agreed. He must have been blind or stupid then or anything because he should have learnt by now that if Luhan wants to do something, it’s never safe and everyone, especially Jongdae, should stay as far from him as possible. Next time he should remember not to agree for anything when Luhan fucks him because such decisions are bound to ruin him finally.

So far, everything was alright. Nothing unexpected, nothing embarrassing, completely nothing and it’s good. Slowly he starts believing that Luhan has forgotten about everything and soon he doesn’t even think about it, acting as if nothing was wrong.

But he should never forget that if Luhan wants something, he never forgets about it.

“Gimme that homework,” Baekhyun’s voice is really annoying and Jongdae needs to stop himself from throwing his lunch at the latter. Seeing his friend’s glare Baekhyun tries to make the cutest face ever but unfortunately, he fails. “Please, I will treat you for a dinner.”

“You’re hanging out with guys tonight,” Jongdae reminds him but Baekhyun just shrugs.

“I didn’t clarify when it would be.”

Such a nice friend, Jongdae thinks as he kicks Baekhyun’s shin under the table ignoring the latter’s cry of pain. Serves him right, Jongdae thinks as he continues eating trying to ignore completely Byun Baekhyun’s existence.

“Oh god, you’re such jerk.”

“Fuck off.”

“Really, you suck as a friend.”

It’s nothing much but Jongdae knows that he definitely should learn to stop thinking about Luhan every time he hears something like this. Thinking of his roommate when he’s eating his lunch during the break with his friend, who is still sure that Jongdae hasn’t even watched a single porn for his whole life, isn’t probably the best solution in this kind of situations.

Baekhyun smirks seeing that Jongdae is uncomfortable after his previous words. “Such a virgin you are.”

Jongdae thinks of any reply he may use but before he even decides for anything his eyes widen in realisation. He bites his lips and clenches his fists not being able to believe that of all the moments Luhan decided now. He tries not to show any sign that he’s uncomfortable when there is a vibrator in his ass, working slowly to please the user but right now instead of pleasure Jongdae feels trouble. He’s going to kill Luhan after that.

Baekhyun fortunately doesn’t seem to notice anything as he starts a shameful talk about dicks and it’s only making everything even worse because suddenly Jongdae starts imagining it’s Luhan’s cock being shoved up his ass, fucking him roughly instead of a stupid toy.

The vibrations are faster now and Jongdae crosses his legs wanting to deny his erection that is slowly waking up. He curses himself because he doesn’t think the jeans he’s wearing now are loose enough to hide his hard on but he knows he will be more worried about it later. For now he’s sitting, his legs and lower half hidden under the table. If he decides to leave after everyone else exits, he will be safe enough to make it to the bathroom. Hopefully.

“Oh my god, you’re impossible!” Baekhyun can’t help but laugh as he sees Jongdae’s blush, entirely sure that it’s caused by one of his stupid jokes but oh god, if only he knew. He probably would either have a heart attack or go insane and the thought makes Jongdae slightly eager to let the latter know that his friend has a fucking sex toy in his ass right now. But he decides not to do this and let Baekhyun live a little longer.

That’s when he sees him. Fucking Luhan is sitting by a fucking table a few meters away, this fucking smirk plastered on his lips. It’s his fault. Jongdae wants to punch him so badly. And maybe ride him, too.

Jongdae clenches his fist tighter, his nails digging into his palm making the knuckles white at the thought of Luhan fucking him senselessly. At the same time Luhan sets the faster vibrations making Jongdae gasp, a single tear escaping from his eyelids. Seeing Jongdae’s expression, Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, completely unaware of what is happening.

“Jongdae?” he asks, concern in his voice as he realizes that Jongdae is shivering slightly. It looks like Jongdae is crying but Jongdae never cries, not so unexpectedly at least, so the next thought Baekhyun has is of Jongdae being sick. “Hey, are you alright? You don’t look well…”

He places his hand on Jongdae’s shoulder and at the same time, everything ends. There are no vibrations, nothing, but Jongdae is still shivering slightly after the sensation. It takes him a minute to realize that Baekhyun is still looking at him and Jongdae wants to murder Luhan so badly. After the latter fucks him into a table, that is. God, he really needs to stop with all the thoughts.

“I’m fine,” he says with a wavering voice but at least it isn’t as shaken as Jongdae feared it would. “It’s just a headache,” he adds smiling apologetically and hoping that Baekhyun won’t care after that.

But Baekhyun always must do things that Jongdae doesn’t want him to.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” the boy asks uncertainly. “If you’re sick you should go to the dormitory, do you want me to go with you?”

“N-no, don’t worry,” Jongdae curses himself for looking in Luhan’s direction, the Chinese is visibly enjoying the scene of Baekhyun worried about a turned on Jongdae. And he’s eavesdropping. That asshole. “I think it will be better if I sit here for a little while but don’t worry. I will come for the lecture.”

“You sure? I can stay with you.”

“For fuck’s sake, Baekhyun. Go. It will start soon and me missing anything is already enough.”

Baekhyun feels conflicted but he agrees finally, leaving the canteen when everyone else has vanished from his sight.

Jongdae waits for a little longer before standing up uncertainly. He can’t go to the classroom like this, with a visible bulge in his pants, he needs to think what he should do. When he finally decides that jerking off in the bathroom is the only option for now if he doesn’t want to be caught with an erection, he already starts thinking of ways that he can use to kill Luhan.

 

 

It seems to be alright. It really should. But Jongdae knows he has made a mistake – _again_ – deciding to leave the vibrator inside. How he could think that having the vibrator in his ass instead of the bag is beyond him, especially that he’s not the one with the remote and, at the same time, with control. But how could he think that Luhan would decide to set the vibrations on so soon?

Having written to Baekhyun that he doesn’t feel well after all and that he has decided to go to the dormitory he thinks that everything will be alright now. But how wrong he has been.

He’s in the elevator when he feels the vibrating inside him again and he needs to support himself on the wall, a quiet moan leaving his lips. It’s even stronger than before, the object moving insanely inside him, teasing his walls and pressing against his prostate, making his vision blurry at times. He needs to press his hand against his mouth to prevent more moans and then he feels his palm is wet. Oh god, he’s drooling.

When Jongdae is on the right floor he goes through the hall on his shaken legs, needing the wall to support himself all the time as he fishes the key from his pocket. Standing in front of the door to his room, he tries to unlock them but it lasts so long before he is finally able to put the key into the hole and open the door. Once he’s inside, the door is closed, Jongdae falls on his knees panting heavily and nearly crying in excitation.

He feels unbearably hot taking off all of his clothes, still lying on the floor and being able to relieve himself again, letting out a loud cry when he comes.

 

 

“Baekhyun told me to come and check on you since you had a headache. That’s what I heard, at least.” The jerk’s voice is cheerful as he sees Jongdae lying on his bed. “My poor baby, are you alright?”

“Shut up,” Jongdae responds, too annoyed to deal with Luhan. “I hate you.”

Luhan laughs approaching Jongdae and when he’s finally close enough, he kneels down in front of him. He smirks at his roommate, satisfied with everything what has happened so far.

“You naughty boy, you shouldn’t lie to anyone. And you shouldn’t skip classes as well,” he says stroking Jongdae’s hair as if he was reprimanding a kid. Jongdae snorts at it, hitting Luhan’s arm so the latter will stop.

“But that’s not the reason why you’re naughty. You know what is?” Luhan continues, lowering his voice and narrowing his eyes as he looks at Jongdae dangerously. “You’re an exhibitionist, did you know that? Being fucked right in front of your friend, don’t you have any shame left?”

“You made me–” Jongdae wants to protest but soon his words are interrupted by the latter.

“And then, jerking off at school. What if someone heard you or saw you? Did you want to be caught red-handed, hmm?” Luhan continues enjoying Jongdae’s panicked look after hearing that.

“You… How do you know?!”

“Because I know you too well.” Luhan’s laugh is really annoying, Jongdae thinks, as he can’t stop the blush from spreading on his cheeks when he thinks of anyone seeing him indeed. Oh god, it was so embarrassing.

When Jongdae tries to get rid of the unpleasant feeling Luhan chuckles, as he leans on to bite Jongdae’s ear before licking the shell. “After such a lovely foreplay,” he whispers, “tell me about all of the fantasies that you have had today.”

 

 

Jongdae doesn’t ride Luhan. Luhan doesn’t fuck him into the table, either. But he manages to fuck the latter senselessly on the floor, after finding out that when Jongdae got home he spent almost ten minutes jerking off there. Jongdae doesn’t question it, already used to Luhan’s weirdness.

Jongdae holds his knees, his legs spread widely for his roommate as Luhan holds his hips, digging his fingers into the flesh and making new bruises on the delicate skin when he pounds into the small hole, banging his friend. His cock is all swollen, throbbing painfully as he shoves it roughly into the entrance, his balls hitting against Jongdae’s skin. Jongdae’s ass cheeks are already red from all the abuse while he’s a moaning mess, unable to remember even his name as he chants ‘yes’ all the time and demanding Luhan to fuck him harder.

“You have no shame, do you?” Luhan laughs shakily before groaning. Jongdae’s heat and tightness is so perfect for him.

If Jongdae heard Luhan’s words he would probably hit him for that but fortunately he doesn’t, too lost in pain and pleasure as he feels Luhan hitting his prostate again. Jongdae lets out a cry telling Luhan how good he fucks him, digging his nails deeply into his own knees.

Luhan quickens the pace, panting heavily when he thrusts insanely into the smaller body, fucking Jongdae into the floor as Jongdae’s words become less and less coherent and finally Luhan really has no idea what Jongdae is saying, unable to make it out. At the same time Jongdae cries, fat tears falling from his eyes when suddenly he cums, a strong orgasm shaking him when he can’t stop his screams. Luhan comes soon after, filling Jongdae’s hole. He fucks him faster until his orgasm ends and his cock goes limp inside his friend.

Luhan doesn’t pull out, he’s sure that even if his dick is soft, Jongdae’s hole is still the best place for it. He pants looking at his roommate before smirking again.

“Next round?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
